


We Should Hold Hands

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Has Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should hold hands,” The angel asserted, “So we don’t get lost.”<br/>“Cas, I know where the kitchen is,” Sam laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Hold Hands

It was around lunch time when Dean left Sam and Castiel alone in the bunker. Sam was surfing his computer when his stomach rumbled. He stood and headed for the kitchen, Castiel following.   
“We should hold hands,” The angel asserted, “So we don’t get lost.”  
“Cas, I know where the kitchen is,” Sam laughed.  
The angel put out his hand for the hunter to grab, clearly not taking no for an answer. Sam sighed and took Castiel’s hand.  
“What’s wrong, Sam?” The angel asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Your heartrate has increased.”  
Sam pulled his hand away.  
“Nothing. I’m fine.”  
Honestly, he wasn’t. The hunter has had a crush on the angel for years. The angel, who pulled him out of Hell, took his insanity away, and risked his life multiple times. A human and an angel? There was no chance, and Sam knew it. He never told anyone, not even Dean, out of fear of ridicule.  
“You are upset,” Castiel read the worry on Sam’s face.  
“Just forget it,” Sam said, “I’ll just make lunch.”  
Castiel grabbed the hunter’s hand again.  
“Do you really think so lowly of yourself?” He asked, “Dean told me…I didn’t know whether to believe him.”  
“Dean?” Sam was confused.  
“I spoke to your brother,” The angel confessed, “About my feelings for you. Though he was upset and confused at first, he encouraged me to tell you.”  
“F…feelings?”  
Castiel squinted. Why wasn’t Sam getting it?  
“Yes,” He said, “Dean told me what I feel is called love. He also told me how you talk down about yourself constantly.”  
“He told you that?” Sam asked, embarrassed.  
“I didn’t have the courage to tell you how I felt, until now. That’s why I asked to hold your hand.”  
“But, you’re an angel. I’m not good enough…”  
“You are for me,” Castiel said, “Sam, you have flaws, but you are human. I have desired to be with you…to touch you…for…quite some time. How the angels spoke of you, as if you were some evil abomination, upset me greatly. You are a wonderful human, with a beautiful soul.”  
The hunter shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. Sam? Wonderful? How could an angel, a heavenly creature, love someone so…unclean?   
“May I…kiss you?” Castiel asked.  
Sam nodded and leaned down for the angel, and pressed their lips together. After only a few seconds, the hunter pulled away, teary eyed.  
“What’s the matter?” The angel asked.  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’m not good enough for you,” Sam repeated, “And you know it.”  
“Sam, please stop this.”  
“Stop what?” Sam demanded, letting a few tears fall.  
“Thinking you’re impure,” The angel said, “Or evil, or whatever it is you think about yourself. I know everything about you, everything you’ve done. None of it was with evil intentions. You are good, Sam. That’s why I love you.”  
“Really?”  
“Would I lie?”  
“I love you too, Cas.”


End file.
